Teacher Love!
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: Edward never came back because bella never jumped off the cliff, Alice and Jasper broke up because Alice blame him for having to leave bella, Bella got turned into a vampire by Victoria when she was twenty-six years old..more summary in the 1st chapterR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i hope you like this story :) I dont own twilight saga or any charaters except Emma,Hope,Cory,Ray,josh,And Emily! Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Title: Teacher love!

**Parings: J/B Ed/A Em/R C/E**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**

_Edward never came back because bella never jumped off the cliff, Alice and Jasper broke up because Alice blame him for having to leave bella, Bella got turned into a vampire by Victoria when she was twenty-six years old, Now being a hundred and twenty-seven she is the new English teacher at forks high. With the Cullen's as her students some interesting things happen. Will Bella fall in love with Jasper over time? Will she learn to live and forgive? Can Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's heal her Broken heart?_ **Please Review :)**

chapter 1

Well I'm immortal now, and it sucks I do have my family but not my first family the Cullen's. That name still tugs at my heart small tugs slowly ripping it apart. I know that I'm not and never will be in love with Edward I just want my family back they all had a place in my heart, Edward would be like my brother kinda like Emmet is. I let a small sigh escape my lips, then Hope came rushing into my room looking just like a bigger vier son of Alice. She's just about a foot taller than me but has black spiky hair like Alice and LOVES to shop and talk, her Power is to control water.

"Hey sis whats up?" she asked her blue eyes shining with worry, yes I said blue eyes her water power make her eyes a ocean blue color really pretty.

"Nothing just nervous" I said while bitting my lip an old habit. She chuckled and nodded, see I'm going to be teaching this year at forks the youngest teacher there we're saying I'm twenty. The rest will be juniors, that is Hope, Ray, Emily, Emma,Josh and of course Cory the joker in the family and Hope's mate they are great together. I'm the Leader/Mother of the family I created them all. Emma and her Mate Josh call me mom because I'm more a mom to them than the other, to Hope she's my sister. Emily is Ray's Mate and I have no mate...yet. Hope,Emily, and Emma pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come on we have to get you ready for your first day teaching." they said together as if they practiced it, I nodded and they pulled me into the bathroom.

_~2 hours later~_

I looked at my reflection in shock, my Pale skin was faultless and translucent but pretty my eyes a golden honey looked big like large drops of caramel with thick layers if eyeliner and mascara. My lips a soft rose pink and short black with white striped skirt and a white blouse that stopped at my elbows and folded over with a big black button on both arms and silver stiletto three inch heels a death trap waiting to happen. But all in all I looked A-mazing, I turned to them with a huge smile on my face and hugged them.

"Thank you thank you" I yelled over and over again, they smiled and waved me off. They turned to get ready.

Soon everyone was ready to go so they got into their car and drove off they told me to wait a mintue or two so I could make a intrence. I got into my blue sports car it purred to life and I sped off to Forks High. I slowly made my way into the parking lot and went to the parking space that had my name on it. As I got out of the car I heard the wolf whisles, I turned to the person a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes looked me up and down. I smiled sweetly and said:

"Don't do that again or its detention" I barked out my voice holding as much venom as possiable. he just nodded his head fast, I walked to the building and went to my classroom. I wrote on the white bored Miss Swan or Miss Bella I figuered I give them a choice. After I finished wirting i went to my desk and looked at a seating chart and desided against it. I sat back and waited as the seats began to fill Hope sitting in the frout roll and Emma too. The bell rang for class to began so I stood up and walked around looking at all the faces.

"Okay so this English/reading class will be different- I said my bell like voice coming loud and clear

You will be aloud to read whatever book you please as long as you can do a report on it my class will me easy" I finished with a bright smile.

"Now your first assiment of the year is to pick a book and read it then wirte a report so you can read it to the class" I said as I walked to my desk, they all nodded and got to thinking on which book to read. Soon I heard my door open and a person walked up to my desk I looked up and gasped. His golden pained honey eyes looked to me his honey blond locks in his face his pale long slender fingers holding a late pass he looked to me in shock as also.

"Bella?" he whispered fast so no human could hear, his warm vanilla sented breath washed my face, I could only nod. He smiled showing his white teeth and mutter

"Can I talk to you after class?" He asked hopeful, I nodded he went to his desk. I looked to Hope and Emma in the frout roll their eyes holding pure hate and anger. I shook my head and wondered what Jasper wants to tell me after class.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think good, bad? Please review I'll update as soon as i can:)**

**~Nessie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, So many reviews just for one chapter , your awesome thanks for the reviews... I Dont own twilight saga...enjoy!**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Jasper Pov**

I watched as she off into space completely ignoring the humans around her. Her dark hair sliding down her shoulders and onto her desk, her pale long fingers drumming against the desk as if she was bored. Her full lips parted slightly as she breathed unneeded breaths. I really don't know how to tell her this but I really want her to hear it from me and not someone else. I jumped up as the bell rang and walked over to her desk. She looked up her eyes questioning me.

"Okay I really don't Know how to tell you this darlin but Alice and Edward their together" I said in a rush breathing a sigh.

**Bella Pov**

He just called me darlin, OMG as in what Emma would say. I think I uh O no what did he say after that something about Alice and Edward and then together. OH My Emmet Alice and Edward are together. I internally did a little dance but apparently I did it out in the real world to because jasper gave me a look like WTF. I laughed, and then my next class filed in and Jasper had to leave. I checked out his butt OMG, I just pray that no student saw.

* * *

The day went by fast, I had every Cullen in one of my class, I teach all grade English/reading. It was rather funny when I had Edward AND Alice in the same class, the look on their faces was between shock and scared. I gave Alice a Little wave with my fingers and smiled, then pointed to her then Edward and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled the whole class period, after class she came up to me and asked me to bring my family over so they could meat them, they still don't know I'm the leader.

* * *

We pulled into the Cullen's drive way just as Alice came out running and grabbing me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella" she whispered, I nodded in her shoulder.

"Me too Alice Me too" I whispered, then was pulled into an even tighter bear hug by none other than My big bear of a brother Emmet.

"Oh Belly, I've missed you so much" He boomed in his o so special way of his, I laughed as he let me go and walked on in to the house like I owned the place. There leaned up against the hallway door way was Jasper in all his glory, his gold locks in his honey golden eyes in the words of Emily He looked YUMMY... I was interrupted of my thoughts by...YES you guessed it EDWARD, he had a smirk on his lips. OH shit he read my thoughts, my shield isn't up damn.

"Stupid, Stupid" I whisper/yelled to myself even though everyone heard, Edwards smirk widen If even possible. I smacked my palm to my forehead, everyone was looking between me and Edward now.

"What's going on?" Emmet asked confused, Edward was about to say it but I use my vampire speed and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I yelled doing my best death glare, he nodded his eyes huge looking as if they'd pop out of his head.

"Damn Bells Who knew you could be scary" Emmet boomed everyone laughing except my family, they snorted.

"Yea Right" Cory said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever we need to get this over with you guys have school" I said in a stern voice, they all groaned.

"But we don't sleep" Emma said

"So" I said as I sat on the white couch the others joining me, I clapped my hands together.

"So, I'll do the intros- they all nodded

Well this is Emma she has the power of nature thats why her eyes are green, this is Cory No power, this is Emily her power is wind/weather, this is Hope her power is water thats why her eyes are blue, this is Josh he can go invisible, and this is Ray he can control minds" I said taking a deep breath, they all nodded.

"So who's the leader" Carlisle asked looking over my shoulder, everyone in my family laughed softly.

"Me" I said my voice strong, the Cullen's faces were shocked, all we did was laugh.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Good,Bad? anyone have a POV they want? tell me...Please review:)**

**~Nessie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys sooooooooo...well chapter 3, I'm lovin the reveiws, thanks so much and i hope i don't let you down in this chapter :) so anyway Disclamer: I dont own the twilight saga Enjoy:)**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jasper Pov**

I could listen to her laugh all day long, I thought to myself as she laughed with her family. Edward smirked, I kinda thought he'd be mad that I was falling for Bella but he's not, it amazes me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Um can I talk to Edward and Alice, Alone?" she asked her sweet delicate voice floating in the air sending me peace. I saw Edward and Alice nod, they all walked out and ran deep in the forest until no one could hear the sound of them moving quickly.

**Edward Pov**

Honestly I was scared, of what Bella had to tell us. I never loved her no more than a sister, I never knew what love was so I got confused and thought Bella was my mate, no Alice is. Alice, we have always been close I love her energy and the light of excitement in her golden eyes. We made a stop when we were a close distances from the house.

"Okay I just want to say I'm happy for you guys and Edward I only love you as a Brother" she said her soft golden eyes looking between us. I felt gratitude toward her, and Alice did too I know she has missed her best friend.

"Soooooooo... Bella you like Jasper" Alice said it like a statement, a smile plastered on her face.

"Uh...um...Well...I-i" Bella stuttered, her eyes blinking rapidly. I smirked and she looked to me her eyes narrowed.

"Oh but you think he's YUMMY" I yelled loud and clear, she growled jumping into a crouch.

"Don't you ever say that again I don't want him finding that out" she said darkly her voice full of venom. I smirked never knowing how fun it was to taunt her.

"Bella thinks Jasper is YUMMY" I yelled at the top of my lungs running through the forest,everyone came out, they all heard. Emmet had a smirk on his lips a bubble of a laugh on his lips. Jaspers eyes were wide and his mouth the perfect "O".

_She thinks I'm...yummy_, I heard him think to himself, Bella looked as if she would blush.

**Bella Pov**

I can't believe he did that he is so gonna pay for this say good-bye to your pretty volo, Eddie I thought to him. He jerked in surprise,

"NO!" he screamed, No roared and crash into me as I was running to his car. Damn I thought as I landed on the ground. But Rose some how knew what I was think, Edward being to busy holding me down didn't hear the loud crash and the metal baseball bat hit his precious car.

He finally saw me smirking and looked up just as rose came back with a hunk of the side door in her manicured hands. I stuck my tongue out at him, and as he let me go I did a happy dance, somehow Alice, Rose, Emma, Emily, And Hope ended up dancing too. Hope grabbed my hips and shook them and we all bumped hips and soon fell on the grass laughing our ass off mostly because the guys faces were a mix between longing and awe. We all snickered and walked into the house, everyone sitting in their mates lap, that is everyone but me and Jasper. Jasper, that name sends my cold heart in over drive. I love the way he holds his self like a solider, its just plain sexy that someone would risk their live for other people. He was looking at me too. But I was surprised hi eyes showed awe,longing,and...love? No he couldn't love me? Could he? I'm not worthy of loving. I shook my head and broke the gaze.

**Alice Pov**

I was watching Bella and Jasper in the conner of my eye like everyone else, they just stared at each other. I know they love each other I just don't see why they don't get together. Then suddenly with that last thought I was hit by a vision the room faded into the background and I focused on the vision...

"_I don't deserve you, you should know that I'm not worthy of anyone's love" Bella whispered in the dark night._

"_Bella, bella you should know your not worthy of me I've been down the wrong path many times, and you your so selfless and beautiful, I'm ugly and my scars prove it" he said his voice holding emotion, something I've never heard before. _

"_Jasper you not ugly, I love your scars they make you...you and...um sexy" she said as she coughed trying to cover it up, but Jasper heard and tilted his head to the side._

"_You think they are sexy?" Jasper asked unsure, she nodded her head yes softly and ducked her head hiding in her long dark hair. Jasper lifted her chin with his finger, and leaned down and placed a soft yet passionate kiss..._

the vision faded away and I started to giggle uncontrollably, Everyone looked to me. I shook my head no and they went back to whatever they were doing, Jasper and Bella looked back to each other. Edward leaned down to me and kissed my neck.

"You know that they're going to get together soon" he whisper just low enough for me to hear and only me, his warm breath spreading like a fire along my neck, I nodded and he went back to kissing my neck.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I thought that i should let bella and edward be nice to each other in this story Good,Bad? Please review :)**

**~Nessie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is chapter 4 I just had to though in a song,(hehe) but its not min its taylor swift I just took out the name she put and added Jasper :) So I dont own the song, or twilight saga...Enjoy :) Oh yea please vote on the poll on my profile for the next paring I should do for twilight Please,thanks!**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bella Pov**

I waved good-bye to the Cullen's as they waved back I felt whole like I found my other haft. I missed my family but mostly just the feel of being wanted, needed,loved. I drove off with a goofy grin on my face. I watched Jasper from far away today when he wasn't looking, he was graceful in his own way. I loved how one minute he could have a blank face then a bright smile graced his face lighting it up for everyone to see. He's Beautiful, but he just doesn't know it...yet.

I ran up to my room as we all walked into the house. I plopped onto the bed and started to work some lyrics together and made a own song in 2hours. I grabbed my guitar and strummed the notes until it sounded right then I let the words flow from my mouth like I've practiced this song for years...

**("Stay Beautiful" By Taylor Swift**)

_Jasper's eyes are like a jungle_  
_He smiles, it's like the radio_  
_He whispers songs into my window_  
_In words nobody knows_  
_There's pretty girls on every corner_  
_That watch him as he's walking home_  
_Saying, does he know_  
_Will you ever know_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love, don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_  
_When you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Jasper finds another way to be_  
_The highlight of my day_  
_I'm taking pictures in my mind_  
_So I can save them for a rainy day_  
_It's hard to make conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say, hey by the way_

_[Chorus]_

_If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful every little piece love,_  
_and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone._  
_and when you find everything you looked for,_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my front door._  
_oh but if it don't will you stay_  
_beautiful beautiful beautiful_  
_beautiful beautiful beautiful_  
_la la la_  
_Oh, oh oh oh,_  
_oh but if it don't,_  
_stay beautiful_  
_stay beautiful_  
_Na na na na na_

The words swirled around me, echoing. Then I heard the squeals of my sisters, they came rushing in and bounced on my bed.

"OMG, Bells that song was A-mazing" Emma said squealing again, everyone nodded in approval.  
"Um thanks" I said bitting my lip, they all laughed.

"So its for Jasper I know it is cause you said his name" Emily said Her eyes hopeful she has always wanted me to get a mate. I nodded my head yes-

"I KNEW IT" They all screamed together, then laughed.

"You like Jasper, You like Jasper" Hope sang as she bounced off the bed and into my closet.

"Shut up" I said aggravated, she just laughed in my face, and handed me my cloths. A Black paramore t-shirt and Some dark washed skinny jeans and Silver toe peeped three inch heels. Awesome, I thought I probably look like a student than a teacher. I shook my head and walked to the car just as the others came out I drove off to Forks High to start my day.

* * *

**Well Im so sorry it so short Ill make the next chapter longer, :) so what'd ya think? Please Review! :)**

**~Nessie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's im so sorry that I hadn't update lately, Well anyway i hope you like this chapter! Dont own twilight or charaters except for the ones i listed in the first chapter... Im sorry its so short! **

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella Pov**

I walked into the class room the seats were almost full, I'm really excited to see jasper today Honestly I think I have a little crush on him. I mean whats not to like about him he's got a really really sexy southern accent. And his honey blond hair I could just run my fingers through all day and stare deep into his golden eyes. As the seats filled I found myself getting anxious to see him, I knew I wasn't in love with him right? Right? Oh my god! I think I am but...but I can't I mean he probably thinks of me like a little sister. Oh No I've fallin for my brother. What's wrong with me? I slumped in my chair sighing and putting my face in my hands. I heard the soft footsteps of cowboy boots.

"Um...Miss Bella, Sorry I'm late my brother was playin around." Jasper's honey like voice said to me with that Oh-so sexy accent.

"Its okay" I said softly not lifting my head but my voice surprisingly strong.

"Hey Bella can we talk in the woods behind my house?" He said in a vampire speed, Suddenly I was hit with a flashback:

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bella lets take a walk in the woods" Edward said softly his voice dead, I nodded and we walked to the forest. Suddenly once we were deep enough he stopped and turned on to me. The full force of his golden eyes intense._

"_Bella we...were leaving" he stated nothing in his voice._

"_But what about Charlie, I can't leave him" I said my voice raising, he shook his head sadly._

"_As in we you mean..._

_My family and myself" he finished..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I wouldn't make myself relive that moment in my life where I was so broken, not until I was alone. I knew they would leave me again I just knew It. What kind of family just leaves a member behind? I should have never let them back in my life. I nodded quickly not trusting my voice, and got up and just walked out of the class room. I went up to Miss Cope the office lady.

"Um... I don't feel to well could you call a sub?" I said making my voice sound rough, she nodded got on the phone then looked to me with soft eyes.

" You can go sweetie, feel better" she said as she waved me off, I nodded and walked out not going to my car just running. I felt like running and never coming back, but I couldn't do that to my family. I was their leader and Its time I start acting like one.

**Jasper Pov**

I watched as she walked out of the class room emotions over flowing out of her, like a water fall. I felt like I said something wrong. I went out of the class room and fallowed her scent, I heard her dry sobbing her form crumbled on the forest floor.

"Sh sh its okay Darlin I'm here" I said softly as I gathered her in my arms.

"W-w-what are you doing here" she said through her sobs.

"Helping you darlin" I said softly, she went back to sobbing on my shoulder. Right then and there I knew I would never leave her.

**Bella Pov**

I made a silent promise to myself to never let the Cullen's worm their way into my life anymore than they are already. But I never knew how much I needed them, seeing them here all together makes me feel like things can go back to the way it was before, but they can't. They left me to broken and lost to heal anything, I knew before I became Immortal that my life would never be the same, but can't I at least hope?

* * *

**Well what'd ya think? Good, Bad? I hope you liked it :) Please review! :)**

**~Nessie~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im so soory for the wait i've been so busy to many projects...anyway this is chapter 6! thanks for the awesome reviews :) so here you go Enjoy :P**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella Pov**

After I was done dry sobbing jasper and I never talked, its been two months now and I'm braking. By not hearing his soothing southern accent, or his strong arms around me like in the forest. I haven't talked to any of the Cullen's and it hurts so much, like I opened a new wound. I decide a long time ago that I was in fact, in love with Jasper, but he could never love me I was his little sister and I think I could live with that...maybe. I knocked on the Cullen's hard wooden door and they opened it after the first knock.

"Hello, Bella" Esme said shocked, I smiled warmly and hugged her tightly breathing in her scent.

"Hi" I said in a whisper the wound healing little by little, just then Jasper came in with his shirt off and sweat dripping down his abs one word...yummy**.(I really don't know if vampires can sweat but in this story they can :P)**

"Hey Esme I finished mowing the lawn..." he trailed off as his eyes came to mine, Suddenly I realized I was staring so I looked away but saw the smug grin Jasper smiled.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly nervous, I nodded and we walked outside, his shirt still off I think he's doing this on purpose, when we were out of hearing distance we stopped.

"Bella I gotta tell you somethin" he said his southern accent coming out making me melt.

"Umm...Bella I-i Love you, there I said it" he said as he sighed happily, I was shocked...How could he love me?

I thought he thought of me like a sister. He looked sad and I realized I didn't say anything back, he turned to walk away I grabbed his wrist and locked my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, but passionately. He responded in a way I only dreamed of, he lifted my legs up and wrapped then around his wast, and kissed back his soft lips moving with mine eagerly. My fingers twisted in his honey locks. Soon we broke apart breathing heavily, our foreheads together.

"I love you too" I said, he smiled happily. Suddenly the forest felt tense, I unlocked my legs from his hips just as I did there was a loud claps.

"Aw so sweet, Its nice to see you move on fast Jasper" A vampire said as she jumped down from the tree her long black hair blowing in the wind. Her blazing red eyes swirled with thirst, Jasper tensed behind me his muscles locking together ready to spring.

"Maria" He said tightly his voice strained, she smiled boldly and stocked forward.

"Yes Jasper long time no talk, I've missed you" she smiled, and she moved me aside and wrapped her pale arms around his neck. Rage boiled beneath my skin all I saw was red, I wanted to rip her to pieces, No one will ever touch my Jasper... with that thought my muscles had a mind of their own and sprang at Maria.

"Don't you ever touch My Jasper AGAIN" I screeched, and ripped her to pieces, she screamed as the flames licked her marble skin I laughed in her face.

"Who knew Bells could be so scary" I heard Emmet Laugh out, then looked to see everyone here. I looked to Jasper, his eyes were black but not with thirst but with lust, I smiled sexily and waved at him. He walked more like stalked over to me and bent down to my ear,

"Isabella, you better stop before you know what you get your self into" he said huskily, making my smile widen. I leaned up and kissed the base of his neck as my hand laid lazily on his hip he hissed out loud making the whole family laugh at him. I like the sound of that, the whole family...it sounds nice.

"Oh your so gonna get it" he whispered into my ear, I laughed with my head thrown back.

"Only if you can catch me" I said, we jumped from tree to tree all night chasing each other. I think I can live with the Cullen's in my life again just maybe I can...right?

* * *

**Aww so sweet, Eeeekkkk Bella and jasper kissed, so whatcha think?good,bad? This isn't the end more to come :P please review! :P Ill make the next chapter longer :)**

**~Nessie~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya Guys Im sorry that it took a while, this is chapter 7. I hope yall like it. Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any charaters!**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 7

I lay on the queen sized bed with Jasper, my Jasper. I snuggled closer to him breathing in the scent of him. I knew that we were all whole, the family I mean. I knew I could let the Cullen's back into my life I just didn't want my hopes and dreams crashing and burning. I looked out the open window the sun just barley rising as it kissed the sky, the colors blending together perfectly.

"Bella, we better get up you have a class to teach and I have school" Jasper said his cool breath hitting my ear.

"M'kay" I said my mind other places like with the fact that at school I can't rightfully say Jasper's mine without ending up in a orange jump suite and trust me orange isn't my color it more…..Emma's. I shook my head and got up and kissed Jasper a little longer than I should have. So I got dressed and walked out to my car jasper inches behind me. He turned me around so my back was up against the car door and kissed me hard and impatiently.

"I love you" he whispered softly for my ears only.

"I love you too" I said, touching his cheek, he sighed.

"We all need to move, I really don't want to pretend that your not mine" he said his voice strained his face twisted in pain.

"**Its** okay we'll talk to carslie when we get home" I said rubbing his forearms soothingly, which I don't think it helped his eyes blacked as I bit my lip. I turned and got into the car and drove leaving him to stare at my retrieving figure. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, slowly I climb out of my car and walked into the building my heels clicking as I walked. Suddenly I saw a flash of red hair one thought went through my mind, _Victoria_.

"Well, well seems you found your happy ever after Bella" her child-like voice filling the air. I froze scared for my life, the air was tense. I knew she wasn't done with me she just changed me she had to make my life a living hell.

"Yes"I answer my voice stiff, as i moved away from were she was, backing slowly out. She smiled wickedly, her small teeth glittering in the lights. Suddenly when I was almost out of her reach she grabbed my hand and slammed me down hard onto the granite floor, I darkness seeping in and i couldn't see anything, I was drifting in nothing just air, as the drakness took over my senese my last thought was _"I love you Jazz"_...

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

I had a werid feeling in the pit of my stomach as I drained the Elk in my arms slowly it emotions fading, until it was nothing. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head like a headache, but vampire don't get headaches. I knew something was worng and one person popped into my mind, _Bella_. I quickly pulled out my phone and dailed her number,

**1 ring**

_Hi this is Bella you know what to do_ **BEEP...**

"Hey Bella, are you okay? call me when you get this message love you" my voice held pain as the pain in my head became sharper, I bend over breathing heavily wondering what was happening. Then darkness came and took me I went without a fight, my last thought was _" Whats goin on ?"... _

_

* * *

_

**Sooo... what'd ya think? Good, Bad? Please Review :D Im sorry its so short I've been really busy lately ill make them longer :)**

**~Nessie~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys Im so happy with the reviews gosh and 52 fav story WOW just WOW is all i can say... Here ya go the 8th chapter :D enjoy**

**I dont own twilight saga**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Alice Pov**

I had a werid feeling in my stomach, like something was about to happen and it would change us all forever. I felt a sharp pain in my head, it felt like it was from Jazz, we are really close so close that we can feel each others pain. I rushed to the house and saw Jasper in the middle of the drive way, he looked dead or like he fanited but vampires can't faint...right? I don't know but I have to get him to Carslie soon he was mumbling something i listened closer.

"Bella- she's in trouble...help her...please" He said breathlessly then sank back into whatever state he was in before. Bella, I thought she went to the school early to fix up her class room. I don't know but I'm still gonna go check it out, i put Jazz in the seat and drove off to the school.

When i got there it looked dead not a soul there, I got out at walked into the hall I gasped and ran to Bella just as she started to wake up.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I hread a small gasp as I woke up, my head throbbed my temple hurt it felt like I had a headache which i hadn't had one of those in years. I opened my eyes scared victoria's face would be in my face but it wasn't, Alice was looking at me worriedly.

"Hi Alice" I said my usally musical voice sounding dry.

"Hi, Bella what happened?" she said worriedly her eyes looking to the crushed floor.

"Victoria" I whispered softly, but she caught it and gasped she ran over to me her hands going over my body.

"Are you okay did she hurt you?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine but we need to kill her Im tried of running Alice" I said my voice young, like a little girl.

"Okay we will Oh, Jasper he um he's-

Fine alice, I just woke up bout a few seconds ago" Jasper said finishing Alice's sentence, Oh he's fine thank god I ran fast to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your okay" I whispered to myself, he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Of corse I'm okay darlin" he said his smooth southern accent coming clear, I sighed content in his arms finally for the first time in my life I actually fetl like I had a chance against Victoria, bu that chance burned just as fast as I thought of what she can do. I shuttered at the memory bitting at my mind begging to be sat free but i just couldn't do it, but I knew i wanted her gone.

"We'll call charlotte and peter for help" Jasper said his major side kicking in, I nodded into his chest and began to think of victoria I knew she was close i could feel her.

* * *

**So Good, Bad?Hope yall like it :D Please review :D and I'll make them longer **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys sorry it took a bit, soo.. this is chapter 9! Omg im soo.. happy with the reviews and every1 that added it as a favorite story THANKS! Haha anyway here yall go...sorry its a bit short im workin on so many stories and other stuff anyway Enjoy :D**

**~I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOSE :D~**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

chapter 9

**Jasper Pov**

After we got Bella in the car, we went home to talk to the family. I knew this was gonna happen not everyone can have a happy ending, but I knew i would do anything for my Bella. I looked at her, we're in the back seat her head in my lap. she looked Dazed she was thinkin i could see those wheels movin in her head. Her face showed nothin but her emotions...lets just say there on a emotional roller coster. We pulled into the driveway the family movin at the sound, we got out of the car and into the family dinning room in a blink of an eye.

"So whats going on?" Emmet asked, Edward growled as he read my thought of victoria.

"It's victoria" Edward hissed, the family growling together and hissing.

"What are we going to do" Emma asked, she was close to Bella I could tell by her emotions.

"We're gonna call in some old firends to help us fight her" I said my southern accent comein out smoothly, they all nodded and i made my way to the phone just as it rang, I picked it up.

_"Hello" I said._

**"Hello Jasper its nice to talk to ya" Peeter my old friend said, I forgot he knows shit.**

_"nice to talk to ya too, so you know bout victoria?" I asked_

**"Oh the redhead chick yea sure she's gonna make a army" he said**

_"Shit, do you think you could help us out?" I asked_

**_" I dont know you still with pixie?" he asked, alice huffed in anger. _**

_"No im with bella, I thought your suppose to know shit" I said_

**_"yea well i dont keep an eye out for your love life" he said _**

_"Point takin so will you help us? I asked_

**"Yea i was gonna help ya anyway were almost there Char can't wait to meet Bella" he said **

_"great thanks man" I said as we hung _up

I looked to the family, Bella looked amused it was comeing off of her in waves making me want to bust out laughing, I rasied a eyebrow at her.

"Why did Peeter want to know if you were with Alice?" she asked the amusemet over powering me so I busted out laughing as did everyone else. I starting thinkin of the prank he played on her it was just down right mean, I shook my head. Bella raised an eyebrow making me want her but i shook that thought for the bed room...OoO bad Jasper stop, Bella coughed to get my attention, **SHIT!** she can red my mind she grinned Oh no.

"Umm well he played a prank on her...she nodded for me to contiue so I did... "well he burned all her cloths *alice flinched* and Alice went evil pixie on him" I said, Bella busted out laughing her laugh was beauitful like bells.

**Bella Pov**

I looked around at my family all of us laughing and having a good time even with all this victoria stuff. I knew we would win without a dout we had to. Jasper came behind me and hugged me around the wast, he kissed my neck lightly.

"Whats got you smilein darlin?" he asked as he kissed my neck up and down.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" I said content happy that everyone was here and alive. Just then the door swung open and a guy with sandy blong hair and bright red eyes walk in.

"Honey I home" he said as Jasper made his way to him he grabbed Him in a hug, this must be Peeter. A woman came in after him her dark brown hair stopped at her wast, her eyes a bright cheerful red , she was rolling her eyes and laughing at them.

"Oh so you must be Bella" the woman came up to me grabbing me into a hug.

"Yes Thats me...whats you name?" I asked

"Charlotte but call me Char" she said her mouth pulled into a smile, I nodded.

"Oh that big goff over there is my husben Peeter" she said after a thought, I laughed. Peeter walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my hand.

"Nice to finally meet ya miss bella" he said his southern accent coming soomth, Char hit his arm.

"Oh quit tryin to charm her Peeter honstly" she said amsement covering her voice, I laughed.

"Come on we got a army of newborns to worry about" Emmet said happily, we all nodded and walked out ready to train for the battle coming.

* * *

**sooo what'd ya think Good, Bad? please review :D ill update as soon as i can**

**~Nessie~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys Wow Chapter 10! Sooo... awesome and almost 50 REVIEWS Wow is all i can say Thanks so much guys hope yall like it and I know i promised a longer chapter but...I can't think of any more things to add to this chapter. soooo anyway I promise to update sooner :D I dont own twilight! Emjoy :D**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Bella Pov**

We we're in the clearing, the same clearing that we met victoria. We were here to train for our battle, I know in this battle its a fight for my freedom, Now I know that sounds so...corny but its true once Victoria is gone I'm free. This clearing has so many memorys, I glance brifly at Edward only to see him looking at me. We shared a special momet, the loss of our love. Not in regret but as a closer, it made me feel whole knowing we both know that our loves gone and can never be found, we both have new loves. I glance at Jasper his honey locks slightly moving in the breeze, he was tense his major instincts kicking in. Soon we started our training after everyone was done thinking.

"Who would like to go first?" Jasper called out a small smile on his lips as he glanced at me, I nodded. I walked over to the middle of the clearing with him a small smile playing on my lips. He crouched and smiled cockly at me, as if he thought he would win, I crouched also a low growl crawling up me chest, his eyes darkend with lust. I sprung at him just as he sprung, we met in the air coliding the sound like thunder. I had him pinned to the ground my hair a crution around us hinding us from everyone.

"Well major looks like you've lost your touch" I whispered into his ear as I rasied and eyebrow, a rumble of a growl came from his chest. then he flipped me over so he had me pinned to the ground, and had his mouth at my ear.

"Nope I belive I've still got it" He whispered against my skin as he kissed my neck and made his way to my lips. Our lips moved egerly against one another, the kiss burning my insides it was filled with so much passion...

"Hey, you two get a room" Emmet yelled everyone laughing, I rolled my eyes. And Jasper helped me up I swear if I could blush I would be as red as a tomato. Jasper chuckled softly as he kissed my temple and chose his next victim, Emmet. "Oh this was gonna be good"I thought to myself. They circled each other for away like a dance and then they began to hit but it was blurs if I was human I would have missed it. Jasper's moves were so defined, and know like a second nature to him. His body moving easily yet still with gracefulness. Suddenly Emmet got really mad and just ripped Jasper's shirt off**(Eekk! my favorite part :P)**, his abs glistened in the little daylight that was left, the drops of sweat sliding down slowly tauntingly, teasing me. Jasper looked mad- Oh yea I got him that shirt- So he ripped Emmet's shirt off. I saw Rose glance at me, We shared knowing smiles and wolf whistled.

"Ow baby take it off" Rose yelled across the field, Emmet grinning from ear to ear, Everyone laughing. Thats how training went, us lauhging and having a good time enjoying each others company. Soon we all went different ways Jasper and I going for a walk, we stopped when we were out of hearing distance. Jasper had put a shirt on thank god if not then I'd have a hard time not jumping him right now, he suprised me by going on one knee.

"Isabella Sawn, I love you so much and I want to spend forever with you will you do the honor of bein my wife?" He asked as he pulled out a blue box and opened it a white sparkling diamod in the center. I felt the venom fill my eyes know that if I could I would cry.

"YES A MILLION TIMES YESSS!" I screamed jumpping up and down as he put the ring on my finger, after he finally got me to calm down we walked some more.

"Bella Hale, I like it" He said with a soft smile.

"No Bella Whitlock" I said with a bright smile, he smiled like I gave him a million dollars. Wow I'm going to be Bella Whitlock...Mmm... Has a nice ring to it don't you think?

* * *

**Sooo? ehhh what'd ya think... I was hoping that since I added a shirtless Jasper(and Emmet for you Emmet lovers ;) that you could forgive me for making the chapter so short :D Hehe Please Review :P**

**~Nessie~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Im sooo... srry it took so long my computer blocked the site and im on my grands laptop so while im here ill try to update all my stories hope you like it and I dont own twilight...really am sorry it took so long**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Bella Pov**

We've got a week left until victoria decides to attach, the numbers on the newborns keep dropping too. So Yay for us less people to fight, Well Jasper proposed last night. I'm really excited about getting married, Alice is too Edward proposed to her last night to and it sounds like she's still thanking him.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Mmm" Alice's moan was hear through out the house, I giggled. Jasper looked at me with longing eyes, I know he wants to but I want to wait. I walked down stairs to the living room just as Alice and Edward came out, I giggled at them. they glared their hair in stacks on their head pointing in all direction.

"What?" Alice asked, she looked up to Edward dreamily.

"Nothing" I said quickly and went down the stairs, I smiled at Emmet playing his video game and sat next to Char on the couch.

"Hey whats up?" char asked her voice amused as Edward and Alice made their way down stairs.

"Nothing, just ready for this battle to be over" I said as I looked out the window watching the coulds fly by, I looked over and Char looked at me with sad eyes knowing how this has effected me for years, decades even and now for it to all be behind me it feels like a dream.

"yea sweetie once it is finally over, you and Jasper HAVE to come visit" she said with a small grin, I grinned back and nodded. Suddely Alice gasped and everyone went tense knowing it was time, time for everything to end. Jasper ran vampire speed to Alice and was in front of her in seconds. His hands resting on her small fraglie shoulders in a brotherly gester of corse. Her eyes glazed back as she look far away into the future, suddenly she fell back luckly Edward was behind her his face holding shock as took in the vision also. Soon she came back to us, looking straight at me in suprise as was Edward.

"What?" some how my voice sounded small, a little above a whisper. I knew I was scared of what they saw every worse thought came to my mind all at once.

"Since when do you have a sister?" they asked together, everyone looked at me in shock and I gasped. Remembering her, everything about her the laughs, the tears, the fits, the guys everything we shared together. My twin, my best firend, my sister. This can't be poissable I lost her a long time ago, suddenly the day came back to me...

**Flashback...**

_"Hey Bella, can we go to the mall together?" she asked her bright green eyes happy and full of life, I smiled happily and nodded. we asked mom and she said yes. _

_We were at the mall for about an hour or so and we had to walk home because mom was at work. We walked down the small alley a short cut home, our giggles and breathing the only thing heard. Suddenly a guy with blond hair came out of no where his eyes were a bright red glowing_(which now i know he was a vampire)_ in the dark night like a demon out of a nightmare, he grabbed my sister ruffly. She screamed her eyes scared, and at that moment she looked 12, she always acted older we both did. mom always said we were born 45 years old, I was scared, I felt little._

_"GO BELLA RUN SAVE YOUSELF" she screamed at me her voice caked with tears, I shook my head._

_"N-no What about you?" I whispered as the guy ran at me, my sister screamed._

_"NO RUN BELLA JUST GO" she yelled her voice cracking, with that I ran and left my twin for death. I NEVER forgave myself for that._

**_End flashback_**...

I felt the venom form in my eyes, I hurt for my sister and wondered why they brought this up.

"Yes, I do but she was taken...why?" I asked my voice some how calm.

"because I saw her in the clearing, Bella whatever you do Dont trust her she's...evil now" Alice said her voice soft sisterly, I shook my head.

"She's not evil, she would NEVER be evil" i yelled back, and ran out the door with vampire speed. I was scared for my family and mostly for my twin. Because this battle...if she really is evil then I will have to kill her.

* * *

**Sooooo What'd ya think Good,bad? PLEASE reveiw**

**~Nessie~**


	12. Chapter 12

**heyyy everyone! :D haha im sorry it took so long! but sadly this is the LAST chapter :( i had so much fun with this story and im so happy with the reviews it got :) thanks so much for reading and i hope you all look at some of my other stories :) I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA! **

**Enjoy :D**

**~nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Bella pov**

I knew I had no choice but to kill my sister if she really was evil, I just couldn't risk my family now. I walked through the dark green forest, my eyes every where making sure I wasnt being fallowed.

Suddenly I heard soft foot steps behind me, I breathed deeply ready for anything.

"Come out i hear you" I whispered softly my voice being cared by the wind.

"ha sister you always did ave good hearing" a voice I grew so closer to said back.

"laurie?" I whispered shocked, I turned around fast and saw her. Her milky brown hair going in curls down her back, her now pale skin smooth, but her eyes bright red, buring with hate and thirst.

"why so shocked sis?" she said a small smile playing its way on her rose pink lips. In a second a flash of firey red hair was beside her. I felt a scream crawl its way up my throat as I noticed the ruby eyes were familair, it was victoria.

"Bella, bella" vicotria said softly a wicked smile on her lips.

"what the fuck do you want" I said my voice suprisnly strong, hard with hate and pain. I felt it all rush to me, the pain she put me through, the hate i felt toward her after it all, how scared I was.

"you, I want you to suffer as much as I did when your edward killed my james" she said her ruby eyes holding the tears that would never fall. I felf a growl crawl up my throat, knowing this was it. I was going to have to kill them both, and it would be over, everything would. I could move on, have my wedding. With this last thought i let my body take over, my vampire side, and I lunged at victora, while pushing my sister into a tree.

"you BITCH" victoria screeched, I growled and tore her arm off throwing it in the forest, grabbing her leg and doing the same. She grabbed my right hand and pulled it off completly, i hissed in pain. I got on top of her and tore her to peices, her body parts everywhere. i moved to my next victom. My...sister. She looked at me her red eyes blazing, a cold smile on her lips.

"Cmon bella you dont have the heart to Kill ur Sister" she said as we danced in a circle.

"Thats right I don't to bad for you my hearts gone, just as yours is." i hissed back at her, and took my time and lunged tearing her to piece just as i did to victoria. I started a fire and put them in it, the purple smoke sickly sweet burining my nose. I looked down and saw that my clothes were riped to pieces. oh well, i sighed and walked back to the house.

Just as I walked in everyone gasped.

"what happened?" everyone asked, shocked.

"Its over, everything I killed Her..and my sister" i whispered, sitting on the floor holding my knees. Jasper kneed down beside me and kissed my forehead.

"good job darlin, good job" he said as he smiled softly, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips, I giggled.

"Thanks" I said softly. And now everything went back to normal, everyone safe and sound with me. thw wedding are going to be clashed together, its going to be a mess i tell you. At least Alice is holding it off for two more months. but now the cullen clan and Swan clan are together, and safe thankfully. Hopefully, that is.

**THE END**

***sniffle* *blows nose loudly* *sniffle* the last chapter :( -sigh- it had to be done...lol anyway please please review :D and i hope yall liked it love you all **

**~nessie~**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**Hiya guys (: I really hope you read this, because I want to rewrite this whole story! And change it up a bit, work on the grammer. Stuff like that yah know? Because I've gotten a few, really...helpful? reviews. Anyway I'd like to make it up, Because I was young when I wrote this, honestly I think 13. So yea...Im going to make a poll and put it to a vote (: its up to you guys. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Sky(:**


	14. NEW VERSION IS POSTED :)

_**Author note!**_

**Hello my lovely followers! ^_^ Ive uploaded the new version of this story, 1st chapter so far :). **

**Just thought I'd let yah know, that I haven't fell off the center of the earth :) **

**-Sky-**


End file.
